1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette with coaxial filtration. More specifically, a cigarette with filtration over the entire length of consumption of the cigarette cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide cigarettes with filtration and aeration means. Aeration features are required to admit certain quantities of diluting streams of air for the purpose of effecting a concomitant reduction in the delivery of particulate matter in the smoke stream. This particulate matter is commonly called "tar" and also produces nicotine and carbon monoxide, all of which are injurious to the health of the smoker. Nicotine is a tertiary amine composed of pyridine and pyrrolidine rings. The nicotine in the tobacco smoke is absorbed mainly by inhalation. The nicotine is distilled from the burning tobacco and is carried proximally on tar droplets that are inhaled and deposited in the small airways and alveoli. It is imperative that these tar droplets be absorbed or adsorbed by a filtering medium before it reaches the mouth of the smoker. In addition to all the health problems generally associated with cigarettes, another risk caused by nicotine is the high incidence of periodontal disease. This is caused by nicotine penetrating the mucosal barrier in saliva and in the gingival crevicular fluid. Increasing the supply of fresh air will reduce the concentration of undesirable smoke constituents. It is part of the prior art for smoking devices to allow ventilation through its porous paper wrapping. The main problem with this method is that with most cigarettes, the tar delivered to the smoker increases puff by puff as the cigarette is consumed. However, as the cigarette becomes shorter, the dilution of the smoke stream by air is reduced because less of the porous paper wrapping it is available to provide dilution. It is highly desirable to increase the supply of air as the cigarette burns down. It is also very important to include filtration in conjunction with aeration techniques. It is the filter that is primarily responsible for the removal of the larger tar type products in the smoke stream. The prior art has numerous examples of filters and filtering processes whereby particulate matter to the smoker is reduced. Standard cigarettes usually place the filtration materials only at the mouth end of the cigarette. Whereas the prior art proposes numerous solutions, in most cases they have not been implemented due to cost considerations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,011 issued to Schneider on Aug. 8, 1995 teaches the use of a coaxial filter, whereby a rod concentrically disposed within the filter aids in increasing the aeration. Again the prior art teaches a filter used at the mouth end of a cigarette. The present invention acknowledges the usefulness of a filter located at the mouth end, however it also teaches the practicality and efficiency of placing a filtering medium throughout the entire length of the cigarette.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,856, which issued to Sergio on Nov. 27, 1990, discloses a cigarette filter which is pushed into the tobacco cord of the cigarette. Sergio teaches a filter that is reusable and one that is not part of the cigarette and is thereby not installed by the manufacturer. The patented device of Sergio is used primarily as a final barrier, and located at the the mouth end. The present invention meanwhile teaches the use of filtration that extends the entire length of the cigarette and also which is combustible, frangible and easily friable. This will allow the filtering material to be easily knocked off with the accompanying ash of the tobacco.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.